1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a periscopic optical training system which displays simulation and real images, and a method for using the same. More particularly, it relates to an augmenting electro-optical periscopic in situ training system including an improved periscope and a computation-driven display which shows simulation and real images interchangeably or simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Arts
Proper training is essential for military forces around the world for teaching basic skills to new personnel and sustaining demanding skills that can degrade without practice. Different training methods have been employed in the form of various algorithms to synthesize real world scenario simulations, so that the trainee can have multiple experiences without risk to life, limb, or equipment. Some of the training equipment are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,300, which teaches a hang gliding simulation system with a stereoscopic display, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,229 which uses a bulky, heavy and cumbersome CRT driven units to display simulation images. These are in contrast to the small robust and light in weight display systems of the current invention.
Instead of an expensive standing-alone simulator, such as the commercially available product sold under the trademark E&S® of Evans and Sutherland Corporation (Salt Lake City, Utah), periscopic optical training is provided to save cost and improve sense of reality. In periscopic optical training, computer-based simulation and control systems are installed within the exact operational vehicles prior to a training session. This allows an operational armored vehicle also to serve as a training vehicle in order to reduce the cost of producing and maintaining separate training facilities, such as an expensive stand-alone flight simulator. Such a periscopic optical training vehicle puts the personnel to be trained in a more realistic environment.
The periscopic optical training vehicles eliminate the needs in ships and facilities to provide specialized training equipment, and allow training operations and battle simulations to occur at any base and at any time. Since the training occurs within real vehicles, the experience is more realistic and directly transferable to wartime operations. The crew can train in a more team-oriented environment and learn to react in concert with team members.
There is a need for an effective periscopic optical training system which allows the individual, crew, or unit to exercise precision gunnery and navigation skills, and aids in mission planning and rehearsal. Many of the periscopic optical training vehicles, such as a tank or a submarine, do not have an open field of view thus periscopic devices permit a limited view of the external environment. Such periscopic devices have to survive environmental (particularly shock and vibration) challenges. Such ruggedness and ability to withstand shock while retaining their optical properties and also convenient and practical control (i.e. prevention) of straylight leakage from the vehicle interior providing a cue for an enemy is crucial.
Several types of prism or mirror systems have been used to protect the periscopic prisms from environmental damage by various mounting and isolation schemes and these have served well and similar arrangements are implied for use here. U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,677 discloses a Periscope Blackout Blind Construction which is essentially a sliding flexible stray light stop to prevent enemy detection of a light leak from the interior of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,206 teaches a Ballistic Protected Periscope Construction which introduces some optically transparent shock absorbing material between optical elements to keep them from shattering particularly during attack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,778 uses pressurized gas in the shock absorbing volume in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,206. U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,011 describes a periscope construction which introduces a beamsplitter in the periscope optical train so that two viewers can look simultaneously.
There is a need to provide an effective and ecomonical periscopic optical training system with a periscopic device for viewing the external environment for the military and other personnel who may be in protected premises such as a tank, or amphibious vehicle or other mobile or immobile means, or in certain gaming situations and applications where realistic simulated and real views are needed.